


What is this feeling so sudden and new

by Secondhandoftime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, College AU, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm not good at tagging, Malec, POV Alec, POV Magnus Bane, idk where this is going, jocelyn fray makes it better, possible trigger warnings, siblings ftw, they don't like each other at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondhandoftime/pseuds/Secondhandoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilling request #1<br/>College AU!</p>
<p>Magnus was adopted by the Fray Family after years in the system and trouble with his Step-Father. He survived through highschool with Clary and being subjected to years of Simon....<br/>College gives him the chance to branch out for himself. To connect with his old friends and deal with his too-handsome-for-his-own-good roommate who happens to be jealous of Clary's new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this feeling so sudden and new

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests by email or at my tumblr thejengie
> 
>  
> 
> Once I receive confirmation that they're OK with me posting their username, i'll add in who the request was for.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________

The circumstances of Magnus Bane being in the Foster Care system were not the friendliest, unfortunately. 

His mother had died when he was young, leaving him with a bitter and angry Stepfather who had never wanted the responsibility of raising a child that wasn’t his. Life with his stepfather was rocky, at best, but when Magnus had come to realize that he wasn’t just interested in girls things got worse. But he survived. He told himself that he could keep surviving, because he had to just count down the years until he could escape to college.

Then there came a day when he and his friends were hanging out, Summer vacation, and Catarina had once again brought over her makeup. He was careful to pick days his stepfather had no chance of being home, but children were rarely privy to the schedule changes of adults. At the sight of his stepson wearing makeup, that was the breaking point.

It was Catarina that wound up saving him, calling the authorities when the violence started. They arrived in time to stop Magnus from being drowned as his stepfather nearly drowned him trying to ‘clean’ the makeup off.

It took time, lots of bouncing around, but eventually he was taken in by Jocelyn Fairchild. Jocelyn, her fiancee Luke, and her daughter Clary were the first uniquely perfect family he’d ever seen. Of course she’d been informed of the circumstances of Magnus’ history, and she was also openly accepting of him even going so far as to buy him his own makeup.  
He and Clary got along _smashingly_ and he had an excellent time teasing her best friend Simon at every opportunity.

By the age of fifteen, he had been made part of the family officially.

Needless to say he’d made leaps and bounds in life. Dealing with ignorance and all of that was easier with actual supportive people. Magnus’ natural magnificent nature was a bit part of it as well, of course.

It was their first year of college now that the dizzying and dramatic years of highschool were behind them. Magnus felt like he had flourished in his life and was now at a point where he was more than grateful for his family. No surprise that Magnus and Clary easily got accepted, even her little shoulder parrot was going to school with them. Though it was a _gigantic_ university so they would hardly be in the same buildings let alone many of the same classes.

But they would probably get to see each other at _some_ point. Magnus really wasn’t worried about it, and of course they’d get invitations to all of the fabulous parties he was certainly going to throw. He’d gotten the addiction in highschool, though his opportunities were few and far between. College was about experiences, and not just the scholarly part. That was easy enough for Magnus.

_//Clary: Come ON Magnus. Take a break from moving in and come meet Jace!_

_//Magnus: Fine, fine. But you’re buying for subjecting me to meeting your sappy crush in person._

 

Magnus was late, not that he really cared about that fact. Being in his dorm room with all of his things boxed up had been one thing. Going out meant rummaging through the boxes to get what he needed to get ready to go out. Perfection took time.

Spotting Clary was easy enough, she and Simon were sitting at a table with three strangers. Clary was sitting awfully close to blondie, who matched the description of Jace that he’d heard so far. The tall drink of water with blue eyes was sitting next to Simon and across from him a gorgeous raven haired girl who held similarities to blue-eyes.

As he approached, thankfully unnoticed, Magnus couldn’t help but notice the scathing looks Blue-eyes gave to Clary whenever she wasn’t looking. Now _that_ just wouldn’t due. He thought he was looking particularly fierce today with his tight fitting black pants, boots, blank tank and the colorful T-Shirt that went with the rest of the accessories and the colorful maroon tips in his hair. His eyeliner was on-point also, not that they could see it currently under the large sunglasses.

Magnus set a boot down next to the glaring blue-eyes, perhaps a little roughly, peering down at him through the sunglasses. Blue-eyes looked up at him, startled. 

“Magnus!” Clary practically squealed with glee. “Everyone, this is my brother Magnus.”

Magnus whipped the sunglasses off and gave him a sort of ‘ _try it_ ’ look, and at Clary’s revelation a deep red blush of embarrassment formed on Blue-eye’s face. He turned his head to look at the rest of them, a single eyebrow raised until his eyes rested on the fair skinned face of his sister.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself, Biscuit. Payment upfront is just smart business.” He said, holding a hand out to his sister. The hot cup was quickly placed in his grasp and a lazy smile spread over his features, finally conceding to sitting with them now that he’d received said ‘payment’. “I’m guessing Blondie is Jace, and i’ve met Sheldon here a few times.” He smirked ever so slightly at the groan and protest coming from Simon, but turned his attention to the other two that he certainly didn’t know. 

“I’m Isabelle and the brooding one next to me is my brother Alec.” The girl held her hand out and Magnus took it gently in his own before following her gaze over to Blue-Eyes, who returned to a brooding expression but refrained from looking up at them. “We’re with Jace. Though your sister has been absolutely [i]lovely[/i].”  
Ahh….  
Magnus looked from Alec to Jace. Jace, who wasn’t paying attention to anyone but Clary, seemed quite oblivious to Blue-Eye’s attempts to grab his attention. Now the looks to Clary earlier certainly made sense. Not that it would be forgiven in Magnus’ book for simple jealousy.

Simon leaned forward, grinning, clearly over his most recent misspoken name. “Magnus! Have you met your roommate yet? I think i’ve driven mine a bit crazy already. He had this --” Magnus held a hand up to cut off what was sure to be a 30-minute tirade about his new roomie. But really he didn’t care to indulge at the moment.

“No. Though really all I can hope for is either someone fun or _at least_ delicious to look at.” He added with a slight eyebrow raise.

“Alec hasn’t even _gone_ to his room yet.” Izzy said in a tone that was trying to sound like it was a scandalous thing, something Magnus couldn’t help but grin at. Clearly this one would get along fantastically with him, especially from the look of her clothes.

“That’s because you decided you needed to reorganize your room and had me moving furniture all morning.” He rumbled out. There was something about Blue-Eyes that made Magnus want to keep his eyes on him as long as possible. It was most unfortunate considering he was sworn to hate that handsome face as long as he held that resentment for Clary. “Then _this_ happened.”

Another unhappy glance at his sister and Magnus frowned slightly. He and this Alec were certainly not going to get along at this rate.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It took two more cups of delicious over-sweetened coffee before the gaggle of people parted ways. Catarina was due to meet him at his dorm room soon, so there was no time to go meandering (unfortunately.) But he was more than happy at the chance to see his childhood friend again. Though they’d kept contact over the phone, this was the first time they were actually close enough to see each other since ‘the incident’.

By the time he got back to his room, the door was open. There were, of course, two options. His roomie had finally shown up or Catarina had shown up early and was making herself at home. Both very valid options.

He pushed the door open with his colorful fingers so that his smooth stride wouldn’t be broken but he _did_ almost stumble at the sight of Blue-eyes, setting a box down on the opposite side of the room as Magnus’. The other boy looked just as startled, though his face reddened slightly again. Probably out of anger, Magnus assumed. But a slow smirk spread over his features anyway, because really he wasn’t sure how else to respond to his surprise.

“It seems that one of my requirements was met.” Alec was certainly delicious to look at. And at the very least he could make sure that Blue-eyes didn’t take any unhappy actions against his sister and her new infatuation. He wasn’t the biggest Blondie fan, mostly because he had a familiar sort of arrogance to him, but he certainly wasn’t going to tolerate anyone bothering Clary because the two liked each other. 

Magnus was going to get so far under this kids skin he wouldn’t dare cross his Biscuit. “So tell me, _Alexander_ , exactly how long have you been in love with Jace?”


End file.
